1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical card connectors used in electronic appliances such as a PDA (personal digital assistance) and digital cameras, more particularly, to a memory card connector with an improved shell receiving a micro memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, a portable personal apparatus, such as a PDA or a digital camera, is provided with a memory card for storing data. It is necessary to arrange a connector to receive the memory card of the portable personal apparatus. Such connector usually has a metallic shell for avoiding electromagnetic interference (EMI). U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2002/0025726, invented by Takeshi Nishimura published on Apr. 24, 2001, discloses a conventional card connector. The Nishimura connector includes a housing defining two slots, a plurality of first and second contact terminals respectively extending into corresponding slots. The slots are respectively arranged in upper and lower sides of the housing for receiving types of cards. The plurality of first and second contact terminals electrically connect with contact pads of the cards received in correspond slots.
However, the housing of the connector has a length much less than that of each electrical card received therein, thus the connector is not suitable for protecting a long electrical card, as a result, the card exposed of the housing is easy to be accidentally destroyed.
Hence, an electrical card connector with an improved shell is needed to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical card connector with a long shell for protecting a memory card receiving therein and ensuring an electrical connection between the card and contacts of the connector.
An electrical card connector mounted on a printed circuit board 7 (PCB) of an electronic appliance comprises a shell, a housing, a plurality of terminals received in the housing and an ejector. The shell has a main body and an extended portion extending from one end of the main body. The main body includes an upper plate, two side plates and an opening. The extended portion includes an upper wall, two lead side plates and a window. Thus a memory card received in the eclectrical connector may be fully shielded by the shell, and be prevented from being destroyed.